jyotirbigganfandomcom_bn-20200215-history
সত্যেন্দ্রনাথ বসু-র পৌত্র ফাল্গুনী সরকারের সাক্ষাৎকার
২০০৭ সালের ২৯শে জুন থেকে ১লা জুলাই যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের মিশিগান অঙ্গরাজ্যের ডেট্রয়েটে অনুষ্ঠিত ২৭তম “নর্থ অ্যামেরিকান বেঙ্গলি কনফারেন্স” উপলক্ষে প্রকাশিত ব্রোশারে এই সাক্ষাৎকারটি ছাপা হয়েছিল। (পৃষ্ঠা: ৭৭-৭৯) সত্যেন্দ্রনাথ বসুর নাম যেন বিজ্ঞানের জগতে একটি সৌধ হয়ে আছে, বিশেষত কোয়ান্টাম পদার্থবিজ্ঞানের জগতে। মৌলিক কণা “বোসন”, বোসনের ক্রিয়াকর্ম ব্যাখ্যায় সক্ষম “বোস-আইনস্টাইন পরিসংখ্যান” এবং “বোস-আইনস্টাইন কনডেনসেট”- সবগুলো নামই এই মহান বিজ্ঞানীর নামে রাখা হয়েছে। উল্লেখ্য বোস-আইনস্টাইন কনডেনসেট গবেষণাগারে তৈরী করে দেখানোর জন্যই ২০০১ সালে এরিক কর্নেল ও কার্ল ওয়াইম্যানকে পদার্থবিজ্ঞানে নোবেল পুরস্কার দেয়া হয়েছে। আলবার্ট আইনস্টাইন বসুর গবেষণাপত্রকে বলেছিলেন, “প্রগতির দিকে একটি অনিন্দ্য সুন্দর পদক্ষেপ”। বাংলায় সত্যেন বসু যেন এক পৌরাণিক কিংবদন্তি। একটি বিখ্যাত বাংলা সাময়িকী রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর, সত্যজিৎ রায়, রবি শংকরের মত বিশ্বনন্দিত বাঙালি থাকা সত্ত্বেও সত্যেন বসুকে “শতাব্দীর বাঙালি” হিসেবে স্বীকৃত দিয়েছে। রবীন্দ্রনাথ তার লেখা একমাত্র বিজ্ঞান গ্রন্থটি উৎসর্গ করেছিলেন সত্যেন্দ্রনাথ বসুকে। বসু সম্পর্ক তিনি লিখেছিলেন, “a man of genius with a taste for literature and who is a scientist as well.” তারপরও সত্যেন্দ্রনাথ বসুর প্রকৃত ব্যক্তিসত্ত্বা সম্পর্কে খুব কম মানুষই জানে। বাংলা এবং ইংরেজিতে অনেক লেখা এবং জীবনীগ্রন্থ থাকা সত্ত্বেও তার জীবনের উপর সুগভীর আলোকপাতের অভাব প্রকট। এই অভাববোধ থেকেই সত্যেন্দ্রনাথ বসুর এক পৌত্র শুরু করেছিলেন বসু জীবন চরিত অনুসন্ধান। বসুর জীবন, কর্ম এবং তার শিল্পপ্রীতিকে অন্ধকার থেকে আলোয় নিয়ে আসাই তার লক্ষ্য। ফাল্গুনী সরকার অধ্যাপক বসুর ছোট মেয়ের ছেলে। তিনি তার বিখ্যাত পিতামহকে নিয়ে একটি বই লিখছেন। ফাল্গুনী বেড়ে উঠেছেন যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে, এ সম্পর্কে তাকে বলতে শোনা যায়, “আমার এই প্রখ্যাত পূর্বপুরুষের ছায়া থেকে আমি অনেক দূরেই ছিলাম”। এ কারণেই বসু সম্পর্কে প্রথম জীবনে খুব বেশি কিছু জানার সৌভাগ্য তার হয়নি, বাবা-মা ও পরিবারের অন্যদের কাছ থেকে টুকিটাকি যা শুনেছিলেন তা-ই ছিল সম্বল। এখন তিনি ভারতে ফিরে এসেছেন, সেই পিতামহের সন্ধানে যাকে তিনি খুব কমই চিনেন। তার মুখ থেকেই শোনা যাক এই অভিনব অভিযান ও তার অনুভূতির কথা… সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: আপনি কিভাবে সত্যেন বসুর প্রতি উৎসাহী হয়ে উঠলেন? ফাল্গুনী: আসলে সান ফ্রান্সিসকোর বে এরিয়াতে বড় হওয়ায় আমার বিখ্যাত দাদুর কথা সবসময়ই শুনেছি। কিন্তু আমার কোন বন্ধুর বাবা-মা-ই তার নাম শুনেননি, এমনকি বোসন কাকে বলে সেটাও তারা জানতেন না। তাই ভেবেছিলাম, দাদু হয়ত অতো বিখ্যাত না। কিন্তু ১৯৯৫ সালের জুলাই মাসের একদিনে একটি ফোন কল আমার চিন্তাভাবনা পাল্টে দেয়, সেদিন আমার এক বন্ধু ফোন করে বলে, আমার দাদুর ছবি নাকি নিউ ইয়র্ক টাইমসের প্রচ্ছদে এসেছিল। ৭০ বছর আগেই বিজ্ঞানীরা বোস পরিসংখ্যান ব্যবহার করে আইনস্টাইনের করা একটি ভবিষ্যদ্বাণী প্রমাণ করেছিলেন। আইনস্টাইন ভবিষ্যদ্বাণী করেছিলেন, কিছু কণাকে (বোসন) ঠাণ্ডা করে অনেক কম তাপমাত্রায় নিয়ে আসলে নতুন ধরণের একটি বিদঘুটে পদার্থ তৈরী হতে পারে। এই নতুন পদার্থেরই নাম “বোস-আইনস্টাইন কনডেনসেট” (Bose-Einstein Condensates – BEC)। এরা ফোটন তথা আলোর সম্ভাব্যতা সূত্র মেনে চলে যা আমার দাদু আবিষ্কার করেছিলেন। আইনস্টাইন সেই আবিষ্কারকে আরও পরিবর্ধন করেন এবং বিইসি-র বিস্তারিত ভবিষ্যদ্বাণী করেন। বর্তমানে এটি নিম্ন তাপমাত্রার আণবিক পদার্থবিজ্ঞানের সবচেয়ে গুরুত্বপূর্ণ গবেষণাক্ষেত্র। কোয়ান্টাম কম্পিউটিং, অতিপরিবাহিতা এবং আণবিক লেজারের মত সম্ভাবনাময় ক্ষেত্রগুলোতে বিইসি গবেষণার বিশেষ গুরুত্ব আছে। গবেষণাগারে বিইসি তৈরীর জন্য ২০০১ সালে দুজন পদার্থবিজ্ঞানী নোবেল পুরস্কার পেয়েছেন। এসব তথ্যের প্রেক্ষিতেই আমি ১২ বছর আগে সিদ্ধান্ত নিয়েছিলাম, সত্যেন বসু সম্পর্কে আরও জানবো। সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: আপনি তো ভারতে চলে গেছেন। এর মধ্যে নতুন কি কি জানতে পেরেছেন? হাতে কি পরিমাণ তথ্য-উপাত্ত ও মিডিয়া এসেছে? ফাল্গুনী: হ্যাঁ, আমি এর আগে কখনোই কয়েক মাসের বেশি একটানা ভারতে থাকিনি। থাকার অভিজ্ঞতা বেশ মজার, নতুন নতুন অনেক ঘটনা ঘটে সেখানে। আমার গবেষণা কাজ প্রসঙ্গে প্রথমেই বসুর অগোছালো প্রকৃতির কথা বলতে হয়। তিনি গবেষণাপত্রের ব্যাপারে কখনও তেমন গোছালো ছিলেন না। অনেক বিখ্যাত ব্যক্তির মধ্যেই নিজেকে গুরুত্বপূর্ণ ভাবার যে প্রবণতা দেখা যায় সেটা তার মধ্যে ছিল না। ব্যাপারটা যেন এমন যে, তিনি নিজের খ্যাতি নিয়ে মাথা ঘামাতেন না। তবে, আমি প্রচুর পরিমাণ ছবি ও চিঠি জোগাড় করেছি। তাকে ব্যক্তিগতভাবে চিনতেন এমন মানুষদের সাক্ষাৎকারও নিয়েছি। যেমন, আমার চাচা, চাচী, তার ছাত্ররা এবং অবশ্যই আমার মা, অপর্ণা। সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: উনাদের সাথে কথা বলে নতুন কি জানলেন? ফাল্গুনী: আমার নেয়া সবচেয়ে চমৎকার সাক্ষাৎকারগুলো এমন লোকদের যারা বসুকে ব্যক্তিগতভাবে চিনতেন। তাদের সাথে কথা বলা, তাদের কণ্ঠস্বর কান পেতে শোনা, বসুকে স্মরণ করতে গিয়ে তাদের চোখ দিয়ে গড়িয়ে পড়া পানি দেখে আমি প্রচণ্ড আবেগী হয়ে পড়েছি। এছাড়া আমার পরলোকগত বাবা বিমল সরকারের লেখা কিছু চিঠি ও নোটও কাজে দিয়েছে। এখানে এসে জানতে পেরেছি, আমার বাবাও বসুকে নিয়ে গবেষণা করেছেন এবং লিখেছেন। তাই আমার প্রচেষ্টাকে বলা যায় এক ধরণের বংশানুক্রমিক গবেষণা। সত্যেন বসু কেবল মেধাবী বিজ্ঞানী ও শিক্ষাবিদই ছিলেন না, ছিলেন ভারতের জাতীয় অধ্যাপক, শান্তনিকেতনের উপাচার্য। রবীন্দ্রনাথ ঠাকুর, জওহরলাল নেহেরু এবং জামিনী রায় ও বিষ্ণু দের মত শিল্পীদের সাথে তার ঘনিষ্ঠতা ছিল। এছাড়া স্বাধীনতা-পূর্ব ঢাকা বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ে তার প্রাক্তন ছাত্রদের সাথেও সম্পর্ক বজায় রেখেছিলেন। কলকাতা বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ে তার লেকচার শোনার জন্য এত ছাত্র জড়ো হতো যে পুরো ফ্লোরটাই ভরে যেতো, যদিও তারা লেকচারের খুব কম অংশই বুঝতো। স্বাধীনতা আন্দোলনের সময় তিনি বিপ্লবীদের সমর্থন জুগিয়েছেন। সংস্কৃতসহ বেশ কিছু ভাষা তার জানা ছিল, ফরাসি সাহিত্য ভালবাসতেন, গৌতম বুদ্ধের দর্শনের সাথে পরিচিত ছিলেন এবং চমৎকার এস্রাজ বাজাতে পারতেন। এমনকি নিজে একটি রাগও রচনা করেছিলেন! এসব দেখে খুব সহজেই বোঝা যায় তিনি জীবদ্দশায়ই কিভাবে মানুষের কাছে কিংবদন্তী হয়ে উঠেছিলেন। সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: কি কি ধরণের চিঠি পেয়েছেন? ফাল্গুনী: আমার মা’র কাছে লেখা কিছু চিঠি আছে, তখন আমি ছোট ছিলাম। এছাড়া ব্যক্তিগত এবং পেশাগত ক্ষেত্রে বিভিন্ন জনের সাথে যোগাযোগ রক্ষার জন্য লেখা চিঠি পেয়েছি। যেমন, এই চিঠিটি লিখেছিলেন ১৯২৬ সালে। তখন বার্লিনে আইনস্টাইনের সাথে গবেষণা করছিলেন। এখানে তাকে ইতিহাসের খুব উত্তেজনাকর একটি সময় নিয়ে লিখতে দেখা যাচ্ছে: “পদার্থবিজ্ঞানের জগতে যেসব ঘটনা ঘটছে সে সম্পর্কে বার্লিনের সবাইকে (সব পদার্থবিজ্ঞানীকে) খুব উত্তেজিত মনে হচ্ছে। কয়েকদিন আগে কলোকুইয়াম থেকে ফেরার পথে আইনস্টাইন আমাদের সাথে এক কম্পার্টমেন্টে উঠলেন। এইমাত্র আমরা যেসব কথা শুনে এসেছি সেগুলো নিয়েই তিনি কথা বলতে শুরু করলেন। তিনিও নতুন নতুন চিন্তাধারার বিশালত্ব স্বীকার করতে বাধ্য হলেন, বললেন এসব তত্ত্ব পরস্পরের সহায়তায় কত কি যে ব্যাখ্যা করতে পারবে তার ইয়ত্তা নেই। কিন্তু এই সবকিছুর মধ্যে যে অযৌক্তিকতা নিহিত আছে সে সম্পর্কে তাকে উদ্বিগ্ন মনে হল। আমরা সবাই চুপ করে থাকলেও তিনি প্রায় পুরো সময় কথা বলে গেছেন, অন্যান্য যাত্রীদের মনে সে কথার কি রকম ছাপ পড়ছে সেদিকে ভ্রুক্ষেপও করেননি।” এখন আমরা সবাই জানি, আইনস্টাইন বিশ্বের পরিসাংখ্যিক ব্যাখ্যা গ্রহণ করতে পারেননি, আমৃত্যু তিনি এ ব্যাপারে অবিচল ছিলেন। এ নিয়ে তো তার একটি বিখ্যাত উক্তিই আছে: “ঈশ্বর মহাবিশ্ব নিয়ে পাশা খেলেন না”। কিন্তু তার প্রকৃত সাংঘর্ষিক অবস্থা এবং কোয়ান্টাম তত্ত্বের সেই স্বর্ণযুগে সবাই যে পরিমাণ উত্তেজিত ছিল তা সম্পর্কে সরাসরি জানতে পেরে বিস্মিত হয়েছি। হাইজেনবার্গ, শ্রোডিঙার, আইনস্টাইন, বোর, দিরাক, প্লাংক সবাই এই গল্পে উপস্থিত। ভারতবর্ষের বিজ্ঞান আচার্যরাও অনুপস্থিত নেই- মেঘনাদ সাহা, স্যার আশুতোষ মুখোপাধ্যায়, প্রশান্ত মহালনবীশ, স্যার প্রফুল্লচন্দ্র রায়, স্যার জগদীশচন্দ্র বসু সবাই আছেন। সবাই ভাবতে ভালোবাসে যে, পশ্চিমা বিজ্ঞানের ইতিহাস সবচেয়ে মহান। কিন্তু আমাদের তথা বাঙালিদের বিজ্ঞানচর্চার ইতিহাসও কোন অংশে কম নয়। এক দিক দিয়ে চিন্তা করলে বাঙালিদের অর্জন আরও বেশি। কারণ আমাদের পূর্বপুরুষদেরকে কেবল স্বাধীনভাবে জ্ঞানার্জনের অধিকার অর্জনের জন্যই দীর্ঘকাল সংগ্রাম করতে হয়েছে। সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: বাঙালিদের কাছে সত্যেন বসুর গুরুত্ব কিভাবে গড়ে উঠেছে? ফাল্গুনী: বসু এক অনন্য বাঙালি চরিত্র। তিনি ২৫ বছর কাটিয়েছেন বাংলাদেশের রাজধানী ঢাকায়। আমি ঢাকা গিয়ে দেখেছি সেখানে বসু সবার কাছে নায়ক, অনেক দিক দিয়ে কলকাতার চেয়েও বেশি। ঢাকার মানুষেরা বুদ্ধিজীবীদেরকে এখনও খুব শ্রদ্ধা করে, তাছাড়া বসুই তো ঢাকা বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়কে বিশ্ব মানচিত্রে স্থান করে দিয়েছিলেন। সত্যেন বসু এমন একটি চরিত্র যে আমাদেরকে দুই বাংলার সীমা ভুলিয়ে দেয়, আমাদেরকে সেই সময়ে নিয়ে যায় যখন সংগ্রাম হতো পুরো বাংলার জন্য। সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: এসব উপাত্ত নিয়ে আপনার ভবিষ্যৎ পরিকল্পনা কী? ফাল্গুনী: আসলে আমরা চাই, সকল স্তরের মানুষ বিশেষত তরুণরা সত্যেন বসু সম্পর্কে আরও জানুক। এটা তাদের নিজেদেরই ইতিহাস এবং হতে পারে তাদের আত্মপরিচয়ের একটি বড় উৎস। তাছাড়া যেসব বর্ষীয়ান বাঙালি পশ্চিমা দেশগুলোতে গিয়ে সফলতা অর্জন করেছেন তাদের কাছেও এসব তথ্য পৌঁছে দিতে চাই যাতে তারা তাদের পূর্বপুরুষদের অর্জন সম্পর্কে সচেতন হয়ে উঠে, এ সচেতনতা যেন তাদের বংশধরদের মাঝেও প্রবাহিত হয়। আমরা চাই তারা যেন নিজেদের সন্তানদের সাথে এসব অভিজ্ঞতা ভাগাভাগি করতে পারে। আর পশ্চিমারাও যেন এ অঞ্চলের বিজ্ঞানীদের অবদান জানতে পারে এবং তাদের বন্ধুবান্ধবের মাঝে ছড়িয়ে দিতে পারে। সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: এ নিয়ে আরও তথ্য কোথা থেকে জানা যাবে? ফাল্গুনী: আন্তর্জালেই অনেক তথ্য আছে। আর আমরা এস এন বোস প্রজেক্টের ওয়েবসাইটে অনেক কিছু প্রকাশ করেছি। সেখানে আছে: বসুর জীবনের একটি ঘটনাপঞ্জি, আন্তর্জালে সংশ্লিষ্ট লিংক, নোবেল পুরস্কার বিষয়ক তথ্য এবং একটি সুদীর্ঘ জীবনী। এছাড়া আমরা একটি বই প্রকাশ করছি যার নাম হবে “Satyendra Nath Bose in His Own Words and Pictures”, আগামী বছরের মধ্যে এটি প্রকাশিত হওয়ার কথা। বইটি খুব সুন্দরভাবে সাজানো থাকবে, এতে বসুর নিজের লেখা, বক্তৃতা, সাক্ষাৎকার এবং ছবির মাধ্যমেই তার জীবন তুলে ধরা হবে। এছাড়া এস এন বোস জীবনী প্রকল্পের ভূমিকা তুলে ধরার জন্য আমরা একটি ব্রোশারও তৈরী করেছি। ব্রোশারটিতে প্রকাশিতব্য বই সম্পর্কেও কিছু তথ্য আছে। কলকাতা বইমেলাতেই বইটি প্রকাশের ইচ্ছা আছে। ২০০৮ সালের বসন্তের মধ্যে সব বড় বড় বইয়ের দোকানে যাতে বইটি পাওয়া যায় সে চেষ্টাও করা হচ্ছে কারণ ঠিক তখনই এনএবিসি ২০০৮ শুরু হচ্ছে। সাক্ষাৎকার গ্রহণকারী: দেখে মনে হচ্ছে এ কাজটি একেবারে হৃদয় দিয়ে করছেন। ফাল্গুনী: হ্যা, অবশ্যই। বসুকে বলা হয়ে থাকে “সমন্বিত ব্যক্তিত্ব”, “বহুবিষয়ে পণ্ডিত” এবং সর্বোপরী একজন “পরিপূর্ণ মানুষ”। একালের খুব কম ব্যক্তি সম্পর্কেই এমন উক্তি করা চলে। কিন্তু বসুকে নিয়ে লিখতে বা বলতে গেলে এই উপমাগুলোই বেরিয়ে আসে। বসু গবেষণার ব্যাপারে নৈর্ব্যক্তিক থাকতে চাইলেও আবেগ এড়ানো অসম্ভব হয়ে পড়ছে। কিন্তু এটাকে ইতিবাচক হিসেবে নিচ্ছি। কারণ নৈর্ব্যক্তিক তথ্যের জন্য আমি অভিধান পড়তে বলবো (বিজ্ঞান অভিধান আর কি!)। কিন্তু বসু সম্পর্কে অভিধান ধরণের লেখার চেয়ে মানুষ ব্যক্তিগত গল্পই বেশি পছন্দ করবে। বাস্তবের মানুষ সম্পর্কে বাস্তব গল্পেই মানুষের আগ্রহ বেশি দেখা যায়। আর বাঙালিদের ক্ষেত্রে এটা আরও প্রকট, কারণ এই বাস্তবতা তাদের ইতিহাসেরই অংশ। ফাল্গুনী সরকারের পেশা “তথ্যপ্রযুক্তি মার্কেটিং”। সর্বশেষ কাজ করেছেন ক্যালিফোর্নিয়ার “সান মাইক্রোসিস্টেমস”-এ। দাদু সম্পর্কে গবেষণা এবং লেখার জন্যই চাকরি ছেড়ে ভারতে চলে গেছেন। তার গবেষণা সম্পর্কে আরও জানার জন্য তিনি সবাইকে “এস এন বোস বায়োগ্রাফি প্রজেক্ট” এর ওয়েবসাইটে যেতে উৎসাহিত করেছেন। গুরুত্বপূর্ণ তথ্য বা পরামর্শ দিয়ে করা মেইলগুলো তিনি গুরুত্বের সাথে পড়েন। এছাড়া বসু এবং তার বাঙালি জীবন নিয়ে কারও কাছে কোন ছবি বা কাহিনী থাকলেও মেইলের মাধ্যমে তা পাঠাতে উৎসাহিত করেছেন। উৎসাহীদের জন্য ওয়েবসাইটটির ঠিকানা দেয়া হল: - www.snbose.org